High School's a Pain
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: A high school AU featuring Ryan Haywood and Gavin Free. Will have gay romance in it. FreeWood. Mature themes. If you know me then you already know that shit is going to be in there. Might be other shit if I feel like putting it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Gavin David Free. I'm a high school student at Blainley High. I'm 17 years old and in my junior year. Not really sure what to say about myself. Uh. Well I'm 5'10'', 105 pounds. People some times make fun of me for being tall and lanky but it doesn't bother me any. I was born in London, England where I lived with my parents and my brother all my life. Last year, however, my father's job as a business owner kind of went down the drain, so we relocated to America for a better opportunity. I can't lie, I really hate it here already. Everyone speaks funny and they're all so rude. There's so much violence here too. My first few weeks of this school year were awful. Not only am I a new kid, but being foreign also is a one way pass to bully town. My sexuality you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Still, my sexuality isn't unknown. I love women. But they uh. .Don't seem to love me. Especially here. Okay so I kind of have a hard time talking to women. But whenever I do they just don't seem to understand me. I know I'm straight but. . there's this one boy. He's weird, he's like a right twit but smart! He's like genius even. But what really gets on my nob is that he's not one of those nerdy smart guys he has the body of a jock! I don't know what his deal is but I hear he's a real psycho. I haven't seen it but he's really talked about. What else do you want to know? Well I'm into film. I love animals especially cats. I have pretty bad asthma, though. So I can't really keep a cat. Anything triggers this bloody thing really. My favorite color is blue. Favorite food is oysters. I like a lot of seafood. I don't have many talents but I love playing video games. I don't really have any friends yet but I have been talking to this boy named Michael who seems to have a lot in common with me. He's a real jokester and he's fun to be around. Well that's about all I can really think of. I'm pretty average and boring. Wish me luck on the rest of my high school life in this town.

How's it going. I'm James Ryan Haywood, but everyone calls me Ryan. That's how I prefer it anyway, I never did care for my first name. I guess I'm supposed to tell you about myself, right? What's there to tell? I guess I could tell you my height; 6'2'', or my weight; 213. Yeah I'm a well built guy, so what? You think it means I'm some kind of jock? Please, those boneheads always ask me to join their stupid team. Football. Baseball. Wrestling. I'm not interested in any of them. All I want to do is continue focusing on my computer club. Is that so much to ask for? Ah right, my apologies that is not why I'm here. I'll save my rant for later. Uhm well, I live with my dad. My mom left us when I was five. She got into drugs and prostitution, I heard. Maybe she didn't leave. Maybe it was my dad who took me away from all of her horrible life styles. He was the only one who really cared about me, even before I was born. Oh yeah I know all about what she would do when she was pregnant with me. Smoking, drinking. Hah. My father would stop her at least. I owe him my lungs, really. And then after I was born it was no different. She would leave for days and would come back drunk out of her mind. I don't even know if she knew she had a son. Hey, don't feel sorry for me alright? I don't need your pity. You're the one who asked about my childhood and I told you. I made friends with my best friend when I was 6, the time I moved to this new town and joined the school. His name is Geoff Ramsay and we have been close ever since. He knows all my secrets, even the darkest of ones. I don't know why everyone wants to be my friend, the posers. They see me as a threat, that's the rumor going around. But some how it's made them all respect me. Weird, right? Interests? Well. I'm pretty into gaming, I mean I am a computer freak after all. I like the real violent games, which I guess is where this "crazy guy" thing steamed from. Whatever, not like I care. If they don't understand me why even bother trying. I like science as well. Don't call me a nerd or I will beat your skull in with a bat. Hey, hey, I was kidding you don't have to get all upset. How much longer do you want me to talk? Is that it? Alright goodbye then.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang loudly throughout the hall ways of the building. Students started to fill the small spaces of the walkway as they made their way to their next class. The air became filled with incoherent chatter and laughter.

A dirty blonde haired male made his way through the groups and tried to maneuver past everyone. He groaned in irritation when he was stopped by the head of the football team, yet again. "So, did you change your mind about joining the team?"

Ryan Haywood. He was a geek, that's for sure. But he had the height advantage and build of a fut ball( or soccer for you Americans) player. Strange too, since he never cared for sports. Or anything involving talking to people. He may have had the face of a model, but he was socially awkward. Hard to believe, right?

"I told you before I'm not interested." He shrugged them off and turned into his class, much to the annoyance of the other man.

Once Ryan entered the room he noticed a new face. 'Huh. . .wonder who that is.' He never really cared about new students, not that he was ever informed when they got a new one. They just sort of appeared.

He was a scrawny, tall brunette with hair down to his shoulders. He looked a bit feminine which amused Ryan a bit. Ryan say down in his usual seat and watched as the new guy stood by the teacher's desk. He was gathering the papers he needed and what not, didn't interest Ryan.

Once he was finished the teacher sent him off. "Alright Gavin go ahead and take a seat."

The brunette walked towards Ryan and he hoped that he wouldn't take the empty seat next to him. He didn't want to have to talk to talk a new person. Or anyone really. He liked being next to no one and the wall.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. The new guy stepped up to the desk, when he went to sit down he accidentally bumped his back against Ryan's arm.

"Oh, my bad." Gavin turned to look at Ryan. 'A Brit huh. Interesting.' The dirty blonde haired male shrugged a bit and looked away from him.

Gavin stared at the other for a few moment before taking his seat. His eyes shifted over a few more times. He was certainly an attractive man. 'Bet he's one of those jocks who get all the girls.' Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't worry about him." A boy next to Gavin whispered to him. He turned towards the kid, he had a dark-reddish curly head of hair and light freckles. "He's kind of antisocial and likes to keep to himself. Don't take it personal. My name's Michael, by the way. You can hang out with me if you want. I know it's hard to be new so, you know. Whatever."

Gavin grinned. "Alright, top." Michael cocked an eyebrow but chuckled. "Alright then."

It was definitely going to be a tough year this year.


End file.
